


I'll Love You to the Ends of Eternity

by SaltyCrabsMatter



Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: Beta Read, Brad and Carrie do speak but they're not a main focus, F/M, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hidden Feelings, I accidentally made Wayne a tad creepy but not in a big way, I apologize in advance if this is bad, I called it "battle of the blonds", I haven't written in 2 years this'll be great, I love her, I never played tot but I viciously went on their wikipedia pages and various sources, Marriage Proposal, Other characters mentioned but not important - Freeform, Possibly Unrequited Love, The farmer is named Amelia and she is super chaotic, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Wayne POV, and wanted to see who'd propose first, based on a convo with my friend who has played it, because they maxed out their relationships with wayne and ford, sadly she doesn't talk much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyCrabsMatter/pseuds/SaltyCrabsMatter
Summary: Wayne was never one for relationships, having never found someone for him, all until the new farmer came to town. Amelia was bright and cheery, like the sun, and just as loud and recognizable. From the moment he saw her, he felt his heart flutter, so after almost three years of hopeless pining he plans to propose. He may be planning on the fly, but he just knows it'll all go right. Right?
Relationships: Farmer/Ford (Trio of Towns), Farmer/Wayne (Trio of Towns), Female Farmer/Ford (Trio of Towns), Female Farmer/Wayne (Trio of Towns)
Kudos: 1





	I'll Love You to the Ends of Eternity

The sunrise peaked over the dusty town as Wayne made his daily route to deliver their mail. Today was an especially exciting day, one of which he never thought he’d ever get to see, he was going to propose to the first girl to ever make his heart sway. She had arrived in town from a nearby city nearly three years ago, her name was Amelia. Amelia was beautiful, she had bright sapphire eyes and shimmering hair the color of the finest of gold placed into loving curls. The resident farmer was a real southern belle, even for a city girl, and blended in with the humble little town quite well. They had a bit of an underlying romance, always making side glances to one another but never making it official. He knew it was a bit odd, proposing to a girl he wasn’t even official with, but it wasn’t like anyone in this town had conventional ways of getting together anyways. All he needed was a location to propose.

The hours seemed to never end as he ran from house to house, trying to deliver the citizen’s packages and envelopes as fast as he could, only stopping to eat breakfast before rushing to get the rest of the mail on the people’s doorsteps and into their mailboxes. His heart could barely contain itself as he delivered a letter to Amelia’s house, which while not a common occurrence, still made his heart float whenever he stopped by to see her leaving or tending to her crops. He moved so fast he ended his route an hour earlier than normal, albeit at the expense of his lungs and legs. To alleviate this, he took a quick stop at the Garden Grill for a bite to eat. As Wayne stepped into the homey little restaurant, Brad took a glance at him, which turned into a look of surprise.

“Howdy there Wayne! Aren’t you, uh, supposed to be en route? Seems a bit early for you to be taking it easy.”

“Hey Brad! I finished early today, got some real exercise in, my legs are killin’ me man! Mind whippin’ me something up? I’ll take whatever, bill me later, I got quite a day ahead of me.”

Brad gave a quick thumbs up. “Sure there, just don’t expect to get a discount. Can’t take it easy on you just for starting a new exercise routine.”

Wayne let out a laugh as he made his way to a table as Brad got to work, taking a seat and relaxing as he could now rest his poor feet. He gazed over the cozy little restaurant, admiring the same details he’s seen for years as he did. He always loved how Brad and Carrie made their business look as much as a home away from home as it felt. From the intricate carpet near the side, to the tidy little stage where he’s seen many villagers perform. It was obvious that the entirety of Westown helped contribute to this place, to make it be the best it could be, bustling to the brim with life even when nobody was inside. He loved this place as much as everyone else did, it was special. And that’s when it hit him. This is where he was going to propose to Amelia.

Carrie made her way to Wayne’s table after another few minutes and laid out his food. “Well hello there Wayne, you’re looking quite cheery today! Brad mentioned you finished work early, giving yourself a little reward?”

“Heh, yeah, I suppose I am. I just have a l’il surprise planned later for someone, and I just finished planning everything out.”

“Oh how lovely! I hope that everything goes well, just try not to get too crazy. We don’t need any scandals here. We all know you’re quite popular with the ladies.”

“Hah! Don’t worry about me Carrie, I think I’m gonna settle down soon, anyways. Too much excitement, y’know?”

“Oh I know that feeling, but don’t think a quiet life is going to get you out of trouble, a whole lot could happen. Take Brad and I for example, we may be happy but that man truly is something, let me tell you! Life is quite unpredictable in our little town,” she says as she walks away, giving a small wave. “Do enjoy your meal now!”

Wayne nods and waves back as he looks down at what Brad made him. It was a tasty looking omelet, and while it was way past breakfast, Wayne appreciated the dedication. As he cut off a piece of the meal and used a fork to stick it in his mouth, he thought about his life so far. After the loss of his grandparents, he always felt a looming sense of loneliness, even after he stared at the stars. He could even relate his job as a postman to being lonely, he thought that having the constant distraction would help make him feel better. In some way, it did, he became friends with so many people that he hardly felt alone anymore. But even with his new friends, he still felt alone somewhat. At first it was something he couldn’t explain, something he never understood, but then Amelia showed up.

Amelia came to town on New Year’s Day, an odd choice for sure, but it gave plenty of time for her to introduce herself to the town. She was bright, fun, and always made sure to find joy in work. She was amazing. Seeing her just made everyone smile, she became the sun in everyone’s lives, even managing to unite the three divided towns in practically a year. Participating in every event she could, giving so much love and care into her animals and crops, and even helping the villagers when they asked. But probably one of her best features was her bright smile. Whenever anyone was having a bad day, she would somehow manage to turn their sadness and annoyance into happiness. It was hardly a unique skill, but she managed to pull it off so well that Wayne just melted whenever he spoke to her. Sometimes he wondered if she was sent from the stars he looked up to oh so often.

The days and months flew by so fast he hardly knew they even ticked by, but the more they passed him by the more he seemed to be attracted to Amelia. It was different from what he felt from the other girls who gushed over him, though that might have been discomfort. It felt warm, welcoming, it felt so wonderful. Ever since Amelia came to town, the loneliness he felt deep in his heart subsided. That’s when he knew he had to make her his. Pausing from his food, he pulled out a wedding ring, one he inherited from his grandparents. He admired it under the table, trying not to attract Carrie and Brad’s attention, he did want it to be a surprise and all. The ring was silver, a small diamond sitting in its center with an engraving on its inside reading ‘I’ll love you to the ends of eternity’. His grandfather had it specially made when he proposed to his grandmother, he didn’t have much but his grandmother loved it all the same, even using it as her wedding ring. Smiling, he carefully put the treasured trinket back into his pocket and continued eating his meal.

Cutting off and eating several bites of the warm meal, he heard the door open. Turning his head, Wayne saw his friend and local doctor, Ford. Eyes gleaming with joy, he waved over the socially inept blond, hoping to start a conversation before he finished his meal. Ford appeared to be shocked for some reason as he treaded over to Wayne’s table and sat across from his fellow blond. He nervously fiddled with his hands, which was unusual, normally ford was quite sophisticated, not even letting a hair out of place. This didn’t bother Wayne, however, as he brushed it off as something minor.

“Ah, hello Wayne, life is treating you well, I presume?”

“Sure is pal! In fact,” he says as he thinks back to the ring, “I have a feeling today is going to be really great.”

“Well, that makes two of us I suppose. I guess today is blessed in one way or another. However I noticed you have taken a shorter amount of time to get your deliveries done, is that your reason for having such a cheery mood?”

“I guess you could say that, yeah. I decided to try and stretch my legs a tad while headin’ from house to house, though,” he gives out a grunt as he stretches his arms and legs in an outward motion, “I think I overdid it a little. So I stepped in for a quick meal to relax, get a bit of rest for these oh so sore feet, and now I’m talkin’ to you!”

“Ah, well if you need any sort of relief from any sores you may develop, I could create something if you like. It wouldn’t be an issue, it would open many opportunities for me to experiment with various ingredients.”

Wayne takes another bite of his food. “Oh, no no, don’t worry about it! It ain’t like I went and twisted my ankle, I’ll be fine, Ford. Buuut that’s enough about me, I wanna know why you’re here so early. Usually you’re cooped up in your little medical lab at this time, you always eat at the same time, and even then you sometimes forget. You planning on workin’ ‘til the sunrise again?”

“W-Well, no, that’s not quite the reason. I actually had something special planned today.”

“Ohhhh? Well spit it out, buddy, tell me, what little scheme are you plannin’? New medicine you wanna test with the food, so long as it’s not mine? Got Brad to make you something for someone? C’mon, you can tell me.”

Wayne takes a large chunk from his meal and hurriedly chews and swallows, before he leans forward, looking to Ford excitedly, awaiting a response.

“Oh, well, I was sort of hoping it would be a quiet little thing, but I suppose I trust you. I was hoping to propose today.”

Wayne opens his mouth a tad in shock and awe, but in a good way. He never expected Ford to find someone ever, especially when he swore off relationships period. 

“Wait, really? Ford that’s amazing! So, come on, tell me, who’s the lucky lady? She from around her or one of the other towns? Is it Lisette, she’s a nice girl, but she ain’t your type is she? Uhh how about Kasumi, from Tsuyukusa? No, wait, she wouldn’t even want to approach you, huh? C’mon, Ford, tell me! Who’s the lucky lady?”

Ford fidgets in his seat nervously. “If you insist, it’s-”

Suddenly, the door to the Garden Grill swings open. The sunlight shone upon her as though she were an angel, showing her silhouette before the spry young woman closes the door behind her. Standing in a knee length brown dress with a low collar and white puffy sleeves that end at the elbow, autumn colored trim in a braided pattern at the ends of the skirt, was Amelia. She held up a wide brim straw hat, her short golden curls framing her puzzled face as she reads a letter. Looking up to the restaurant’s interior, she locks eyes with Ford. Wayne was too busy basking in her beauty to realize this fact. He stared at her, processing in his head that this played out perfectly. ‘This is my chance!’ He thought to himself. But before he could walk to her, Ford stiffly stood up and approached her. 

Wayne confusedly watched the two converse from afar, slowly finishing his meal as he partially eavesdropped.

“Oh, hey Ford! Wassup dude, you sent me a letter written like a month ago telling me to meet you here. Sooo what’s shakin’? Need me to be your temp test subject again? Cause dude, I’d gladly test out some of the new meds you got, the last one turned my fingers green which was sweet.”

“Amelia, your fingers turning green was quite shocking and we are lucky you didn’t lose your fingers. I will not risk your life so until further notice I shall continue using myself as a test subject, but that is not why I asked you to meet me here.”

“Ohhh? Well spit it out, Fordy! The suspense is killing me!! Is it a present, or are you buying me some killer food? Either way, I am totes on board.”

Amelia beams at Ford, Wayne feeling weak at the knees when he sees it. 

“Amelia?”

“Yeah Ford? What’s on your mind?”

“Amelia, ever since you’ve arrived I’ve felt happier than I ever knew I could be.”

‘So have I’, Wayne thought to himself.

“You’ve shown me that there was more to myself than I’ve ever known, you made my heart beat louder than I thought possible. Granted, I originally thought it was a heart condition, but the true reason was so much greater than I ever thought.”

Wayne’s heart, that fluttered at the mere sight of Amelia, soon took a skydive as Ford shakily got onto one knee.

Amelia half covers her face with her hand. “Ford..?”

‘No.’ Wayne thought. ‘Please Ford, no. Out of all the girls, why her, why today?’.

“Amelia, will… will you-”

Ford pulls out a gold ring, smaller diamonds decorating the rim of a larger sized ruby, which Wayne knew was Amelia’s birthstone. It looked like it cost more than Wayne’s whole house, which made him realize just how dinky his own ring seemed in comparison. 

“-marry me?”

That was the first time Wayne felt his heart stop, the first time he felt truly anxious about something. Even when he planned on proposing, he still felt joyous and happy. Now he just felt so, so alone. 

‘Please, Amelia, say no. I care about Ford but please. Don’t say yes, I don’t think my heart could take it.’

Amelia stood silent as she stared at Ford, taking in what he said. Wayne felt as though time slowed down as the love of his life gazed at his friend. Shortly after Amelia started crying, and Ford stood up thinking she was rejecting him, but he was cut off as Amelia jumped into his arms and hugged him. Wayne thought he died as she spoke.

“YES, FORD, GODS YES!!! I never thought you would ask!!” 

“You di-”

Ford was cut off as Amelia pulled his face close and kissed him. Carrie and Brad watched from the bar and began clapping, Brad adding in a few hoots and hollers. Wayne, with his mouth hanging open, watched in pure heartbreak as Ford put the ring on Amelia’s finger. Amelia then took Ford’s hand in hers as they walked out into the open, presumably to tell everyone else.

Brad and Carrie walked to Wayne, assuming he was just shocked by the spectacle.

“Wayne, old buddy, you’re letting the flies in! Finish up before it gets cold.”

Carrie hits Brad’s chest. “Oh hush Brad, it’s not every day a friend proposes! Especially to such a lovely girl. He’s probably surprised that Ford found someone to marry.”

Wayne didn’t respond, instead opting to quickly finish his meal, handing Brad some money before heading back home. Wayne was still reeling from losing the love of his life, and the realization that he delivered the letter that sealed his doom in his morning rush. Both Carrie and Brad thought it was odd that Wayne was that speechless but decided to brush it off.

Wayne enters his home quietly, luckily he didn’t run into any of his many pursuers, he wasn’t in the mood. Throwing his mail bag aside, he made a beeline to his room and threw himself onto his bed. He didn’t cry at first, not until he pulled out the would-be engagement ring. He thought of his grandparents, how close and loving they were, how much they cherished each other. He thought of how he saw that with him and Amelia, and how now it’d never happen. He thought about his parents, about how while they were never around much, they still clearly loved him and cherished each other. He thought about being a dad, every so often, about having a family one day. After meeting Amelia, and getting to know her, he thought about having a family with her. 

When he finally realized how in love with her he was, he used to imagine how his future with her would be like. About what their kid would look like if they had one, noting how both he and Amelia were blond and blue eyed, and laughing about the coincidence. He wondered if they’d have a child with her bubbly yet extreme personality and his hospitality, or if they had her smile and his nose. When he thought back on how hopelessly in love he was, he cried harder. Now he’d never know how their life together would’ve been. In the back of his mind, he knew that one day he’d feel better about it, but for now it felt like he’d never recover. He never found anyone before Amelia and he feared he never would find someone after.

Turning onto his side he thought about all the times he spent with Amelia. The time they missed out on surprising Hector because he was too busy joking and she got way too flustered, the time they gazed at the stars together, and eventually when he told her how much he cared about her in front of his many admirers. He felt sort of stupid about it now, but at the time he hoped she understood, but now he wondered if she just thought it was platonic. For all of Amelia’s positives, she was a tad naive at times. Maybe a bit headstrong. The more he thought of her, the sadder he got. Placing his grandparent’s ring on a nearby dresser, he was ready to just curl up and take a long nap, but then he gazed to a book on the floor he cast aside before bed the day prior. He sat up on his bed and wiped his eyes before leaning to pick it up. Reading it’s cover, he remembered that it was a book on guitar lessons. His grandfather used to play guitar, back when he was younger, at least until his fingers could no longer hold a tune. Wayne was never interested in it until after his grandparents passed, as a way of keeping them close even in death. In one of his scrapped proposal ideas, he thought of singing something to Amelia, but eventually couldn’t think of something and just decided on the old fashioned way, not that it mattered anymore.

Then an idea hit him. 

‘Well, everyone has their own ways of getting over a breakup. Maybe,’ he thought, ‘Maybe I could try songwriting.’

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this in my google docs is "Ah yes, sad cowboy"
> 
> And yes, I implied Wayne becomes a country singer, it was a joke me and the friend from the tags had when we talked about it
> 
> Amelia isn't my friend's character, she's actually a minor anime character from literally one episode because I had no other ideas lol


End file.
